


Sleepy Time

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall asleep in the Impala and Dean carries you back to the motel room. You refuse to let him go. -Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Time

God, hunting sucks. You love it, but you hate it. You had been up for forty-eight hours straight, and boy, was it getting to you. You can feel the dizziness and warmth of slumber beginning to scratch at the corners of your eyes. Your head nods back and your eyelids flutter. God, hunting sucks.

“Hey, (Y/N), you alive?” Dean pokes your shoulder. “You gonna make it back to the hotel?”

“I'll be fine. I've been up for two days, what's a few more hours?” you mutter groggily. Leaning your head against the cool window, you try to keep yourself awake, focusing on the frigid feeling on your forehead.

“That's the spirit.” Dean smiles and turns back to the road.

You simply can't help yourself, the warm embrace of sleep was all too enticing. You slip into Mistress Slumber's spell, your head still against the cold window.

 

“(Y/N)?” Dean pokes your shoulder again. “(Y/N), you awake?” Dean laughs. Your head is still against the glass, drool sliding down the corner of your mouth. You're out cold.

Carefully, he opens the passenger door, catching you in his strong arms. He pulls you out of the car and cradles you gently against his chest. He holds you with one hand as he shuts the Impala's door. Dean rests his chin against your head, breathing in the smell of you shampoo, still lingering after two days' without a shower.

Sam is at the store, most likely, so Dean sets you on his bed since it is the nearest one. You immediately sink into the mattress, your hair fanning out behind you. Dean smiles at you, small and unprotected on the bed. The primal instinct he always feels to protect you has never been stronger than it is now. Seeing you so trusting and unprotected makes him realize how much he needs to keep you safe.

Dean leans down and kisses you gently on the forehead. As he pulls away, your small hand whips up and catches his t-shirt. You pull him down close to you.

“I'm cold...” you mutter, eyes still half closed.

“Alright, I'll get you a blanket.” Dean tries to untangle your fingers from the cloth, but you hold on tight.

“You're warm... I'm cold.” you smack your teeth together groggily, pulling him closer onto the bed. You feel him gingerly put his arms around you, his large arms quickly warming your smaller frame.

“Sleep tight, (Y/N). I've got you. I'll always keep you warm.” You can feel him whisper in your ear, and though you are tired beyond all belief, you can't help but smile. You got Dean Winchester in your bed, and you intended to keep him there.

 


End file.
